


Chocolate Bribe

by imperialmadam



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Riot is like an annoyed parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialmadam/pseuds/imperialmadam
Summary: Riot uses a different tactic to get Venom in the rocket.





	Chocolate Bribe

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen several comments that said Riot sounded like an annoyed parent dealing with a naughty child before the launchpad fight, so I wrote this.

“Venom, get in the rocket!”

“No! We won’t…”

“Venom,” said Riot, with infinite patience. “If you get in the rocket, we will stop at the space station and buy you a chocolate bar.”

Venom paused. “With the flaky filling?”

“Absolutely!”

“And the ripply chocolate coating?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“And can it be a supersize bar?”

“You can pick it out yourself,” said Riot, indulgently.

“Hmmm. Okay, then.”

_Thank goodness for that_ , Riot thought, as he turned to enter the rocket. It had been a long day.


End file.
